<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Poison Is Your Remedy by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345160">My Poison Is Your Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound For Glory [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/F, Glory Hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka's transition involved taking in a lot of ideas about arousal and how to 'properly be a woman'. Rei is happy to dispel all of those notions for Asuka with a trip to the glory hole and aggressive affirmations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound For Glory [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/597541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Poison Is Your Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at this," Rei said, her hand firm on Asuka's wrist as she dragged the redhead right into a stall in the B5 floor women's bathrooms. She spoke calmly enough. Her calmness was in fact the real issue. Rei was just as likely to be naked as to be clothed, and she lacked any shred of understanding of nudity taboo. The fact that Rei saw her often talking openly about sexual favours and vanishing off with other women for what was clearly not a friendly conversation had pissed Asuka off to no end. "Do you know what a glory hole is?"</p><p>"Yes! Why is there one in the girls' bathroom? That's so disgusting." Asuka shirked away from it, back pressing against the stall wall as she looked at the hole with nothing short of revulsion. she was trying too hard. Trying way, way too hard. Everyone who had any sort of hand in Asuka's transition, whether a doctor, a therapist, or a supportive family member, drilled in to Asuka a very rigid idea of what kind of woman she should be. Very feminine and virtually devoid of sexuality. She was often too crude and loudmouthed to really hold onto that portrait of pure, sweet femininity, but she had not even masturbated since beginning hormones, pushing all sex away and looking down with prudish harshness at just about any woman who was being sexual so she could prove herself a good, deserving, model woman who nobody would question or accuse of perversion.</p><p>Rei shook her head. "You still don't see it," she said, voice still cool and distant. "You aren't the only trans woman in NERV, but you are the only one who's being stubborn about her desires." Rei gave a knock to the wall, and two knocks responded in turn. "Women can be sexual. It doesn't matter. I'm going to show you." A modest, uncut cock pushing out toward Rei, who began to lick all over the cock in tender, caring motions, lovingly caressing it with her tongue. It was a rare moment of emotion and activity for Rei, whose eyes narrowed and whose expression took on a sultry, hungry need to give in. It was rare for Rei to show much feeling, but as she got herself all over this woman's cock, she showed nothing but passion, almost a different person.</p><p>Asuka wanted to look away. She had no idea why she had been brought here or what this was supposed to show, and her anger bubbled hotter, but she could do nothing about it. She stood and she stared, playing witness to the strange tension the sight of it evoked in her. She wanted it to be disgust and outrage. Especially at the mystery woman on the other side of the wall who was doing everything wrong. The kind of woman Asuka believed made things harder for herself as she fumbled her way through these pressures and did everything she could to prove she wasn't like that. That was what she was mad at, right? At principle and how hard she had to work, and not at this woman's freedom in indulging in this glory hole, and in Rei being able to lavish in her shameless sexual delight without hesitation. Not at jealousy.</p><p>Her cock hardened against her skirt. It wasn't drastic--her cock had gone from average-ish to less than once she started hormones--but it was there, and it strained with visible delight against the tension as Rei eyed her, continuing to worship her way through the cock without restraint, pushing on to indulge harder, to lustfully seek out more and more of the pleasures that continued to drive her wild. Asuka was unbelievably repressed, and every last bit of that repression was coming to haunt her as she stared down at the fun Rei was having, heard the moans from the other side of the wall. She was the only one in here not having a blast, caught up in tense, self-imposed chastity and misery.</p><p>Rei's kisses turned into some sloppy sucking on the shaft, losing herself to the pleasure of praising the cock, doing everything she could to lavish it with love and adoring it thoroughly, letting herself give in to her most base desires. sure, she was trying to make it into a show of this for Asuka, trying to tempt her into bending and submitting. This was about enjoying a cock as much as it was about winding Asuka up, and as the moans on the other side of the wall grew hotter and needier, Rei sucked harder, not slowing down until she was catching the cum in her mouth, swallowing it all down and happily drawing back, embracing the pleasures and the delights that hit her so strongly. </p><p>Drawing back, Rei eyed Asuka. "You can't lie to me about it. I can see that you're hard. It's okay, you can come join me. I'm used to trans girls being a bit more dominant with me, but I don't mind guiding a submissive one into learning what she wants." The words cut deep for Asuka, not the least of all because of the implication she was submissive, but that was easier to push aside and bury her fury toward with everything she going on.</p><p>"I'm not hard, stop that! This is embarrassing, and I'm not going to be a slut like you." She held a million internalized, nagging troubles that were going to keep her from for even a moment controlling herself in the mess of this all.</p><p>Another cock pushed through the wall, and Rei's eyes closed. "Mm, Misato?" she asked, recognizing that dick anywhere.</p><p>"Oh good. Hello, Rei." Misato let out a soft rumble as she pressed tighter against the wall. "I was hoping you'd be there. I have something I need to do before you start." The words were all the warning that Rei needed; rather than advance on the cock, her mouth opened and she tilted her head back.</p><p>Asuka made a confused step forward, asking, "Is that Misato?" as the tense and frustrated pressures rose within her. Before she could say anything about it, her response was abruptly and cut off by the most shocking sight she'd suffered yet.</p><p>Misato began to pee.</p><p>The golden stream landed right into Rei's open mouth, the splatter of piss splashing against her tongue and her cheek, but the blue haired girl seemed utterly unmoved. she remained in place, accepting it all with a growing smile, completely invested in the sensation no matter how senseless and bizarre it was. Asuka couldn't muster up the vocal disgust she wanted to offer, robbed of speech by what she saw. It was outrageous, baffling. Asuka lived with Misato, and here she was, peeing in one of the other pilots' mouths at a glory hole. Was this a betrayal of trust? Asuka wasn't even sure. She just watched, frozen in baffled place and trying her best to understand any of this.</p><p>Rei accepted every drop of piss he could. Some of it veered over to her cheek or splashed off her lip, but every bit she could get, she happily accepted, keeping it in her mouth, letting it rise and overfill a bit before the stream finally stopped. Closing her mouth, she looked over to Asuka, saw the girl standing with her hard-on and her quivering, baffled silence, and she knew what she had to do, knew the right thing to act on this with. She motioned toward her, urged Asuka forward.</p><p>Asuka shouldn't have moved forward. Why was she? Her feet shifted without input or request from her, and before she knew it, she was in range of Rei, able to be pulled down, but not outright kissing her. She simply puckered her lips and invited Asuka to go for it, and for reasons beyond her understanding, Asuka accepted the kiss. She pushed forward and met Rei's lips, tasting Misato's salty, bitter piss upon her tongue and reeling in confusion and panic from what hit her. She met the kiss and drank down the pee of the woman who watched over her, shivering in utter confusion, but not in revulsion. Asuka found herself unable to muster up any of that as her eyes drifted toward Misato's cock up close. To the dick begging for more.</p><p>"Do you have someone else there?" Misato asked.</p><p>"Asuka, you should suck her cock," Rei said.</p><p>"Asuka's there?" Misato's excitement rose. "You're finally cutting loose."</p><p>Asuka was confused as could be, but the hand on the back of her head encouraged her forward, and against all reason or sense, Asuka pushed in to get toward it, opening her mouth and accepting Misato's cock into her mouth, sucking it down deep. It wasn't big enough to cause her any trouble even as it all vanished past her lips, but it was still more cock than the none she'd ever taken before. The moans from the other side shook her, hit her with a strange sort of confidence, and Asuka found herself being pulled deeper in for the bizarre ride awaiting her.</p><p>Her head moved back and forth with little input. She was driven to simply do it, pushing with hopeless passion and a pleasure she felt incapable of resisting now. Her head rocked through these clumsy motions, sucking the older woman's cock down and accepting things into herself that she didn't know how to register. Confusion continued its strange sweep through her body, pushing and pressuring her with its sweeping intent, demanding that she give in, demanding her utter submission. In return, she'd find freedom.</p><p>Rei gently eased Asuka's skirt up and slipped her hand into her panties. She wrapped her fingers around Asuka's cock, thought she didn't need many to toy with the three-inch penis. "You have such a cute cock," she moaned into her ear. "I love trans girl dicks so much. Have I mentioned that? Have I mentioned how much I love making cute girls moan while I suck them off?" Rei laid on thick her advances, voice suddenly finding a smoulder and a passion that sounded completely detached from anything that Asuka was used to, but therein lay its magic. This side of Rei was one that Asuka had absolutely no way to be prepared for, and her thoughts spun wildly into dizzying ecstasy as she tried to make sense of any of it. There was no sense to make, though; everything felt so enticing, so right.</p><p>The strokes along her cock helped set a pace that Asuka sucked Misato off to. She had no idea what she was doing here, clumsily pursuing the joy of sucking Misato off with little idea how to perform. Everything Asuka had done to avoid even considering sex in so long left her off kilter and off balance, but she felt like she didn't have a choice but to figure it out. Her mouth obeyed, following course and sucking quicker along the dick, trying her best to keep up. The pressures of Rei's hand didn't let up, but the moans from the other side of the wall of an eager, vocal Misato left her even more confused.</p><p>"All girls can be slutty if they want to be," Rei said. "I don't care what people told you. You have needs, and NERV is full of women who've gone through all the same things you have and decided they want to be sexual. You can make that decision too, and we can get fucked by them together. They'll love having a cute trans girl to bounce on their cocks. You'll be loved, and you'll be happy." She kept stroking, trying to push Asuka to accept and to bend, her will being tested by all these wild spikes of raw sensation that didn't want to stop. The tireless passion kept swelling hotter through Asuka's body, and she wasn't sure what to do with it.</p><p>The throbbing cock Rei stroked felt so sensitive to the touch that she came far faster than she was ready for, a neglected and pent-up mess who left a sticky wad of cum all over Rei's hand. That didn't slow her down, though, and she used the cum to make her handjob slicker and warmer. All while Asuka slurped on the cock, fumbling with inexperience and a dizzy joy that felt more than a little bit like she was going to lose her mind. She'd spent so long without that the weight of the orgasm hitting her didn't even register for a moment, but when it did hit her, she was a whining, twisting mess, shaking and clutching the wall, cock throbbing as the delayed pleasures sent her into a spiral of joy.</p><p>Everything burning inside of Asuka demanded her complete focus on Misato's cock. She sucked it down deeper, throwing herself into the most baffled of needs. The cock twitched in her mouth; Misato was drawing closer, even if under the clumsy and inefficient treatment that Asuka didn't quite know how to translate into anything she could make much sense of. It didn't matter; she pushed harder forward, desperately seeking a pleasure and a heat that felt further and further removed from anything that Asuka was ready for. She had so many questions and no time to ask them, pushing harder into these passionate feelings of pure panic. Everything she thought she knew was coming rapidly undone at the seams, and yet she found herself oddly relieved by that.</p><p>"You can be the sluttiest trans girl in all of NERV," Rei moaned. "You'd have to work hard to get it, but I know you can. We'll both be the sluttiest girls in NERV, and we'll have so much fun together. Real girls can make a choice for themselves about how wide they want to open their legs, and yours keep slipping a bit further open, don't they?" The potent offer of friendship mingled with gender affirmations, weighing down harder on Asuka. She found herself totally divorced from sense, learning that the trans woman watching over her was visiting glory holes and happy to pee in Rei's mouth. Pee that was now in Asuka's stomach.</p><p>Soon to join it was her cum. "We're going to have a long talk when you get home, Asuka, but please, don't fight what you want," Misato said. It was oddly good and firm advice from a woman who was more likely to get wasted than do a damn thing, but in some weird way that made it all the more meaningful. Asuka wrestled with a lot of emotions here, but the more she gave in to the sloppy, forward praise of this cock before her, the more she felt like she was turning a new leaf. The cummy handjob she received only added to it. Rei was there, the dirty cis girl whispering encouragements into her ear and pushing her to keep giving in. The submissive joys and the temptations all weighed down too heavily on Asuka for her to help herself a moment longer.</p><p>Misato came in her mouth, and Asuka obediently swallowed it, letting its salty and powerful flavour wash off the acrid remnants of the taste of her pee. It didn't matter how anything tasted, though; burning with a renewed passion and desire stronger than anything she could possibly imagine, Asuka was proud of herself, pulling back from Misato's cock and moaning her way through another release of her own, this one making less of a mess, but it didn't matter. As she pushed back against Rei and let out a needy gasp of delight, the shaky reality of pure surrender was a powerful one, and she could not be stopped.</p><p>"I want to be a slut," Asuka confessed to Rei. "I was told I had to get rid of all sexual thoughts and be a good, feminine woman to properly be a girl, but I don't want to be anymore."</p><p>"And you don't have to be." Rei tugged Asuka into a kiss, ready to further adore her. "You're a girl. It doesn't matter what you do now, and I think if you spent that time hanging around the women's bathroom glory hole with me, you'd be using that time even better."</p><p>Misato's cock withdrew from the hole, and another pushed forward. Another cock for Asuka to treat and suck on, but she wanted something else. "Pee in my mouth before I suck on it, please," she whined.</p><p>"You sound new, but you sound like a fun new girl," said the woman on the other side of the wall. She gave Asuka precisely as she wished, the redhead's mouth wide open to accept the stream of hot piss, and while she had enjoyed being gifted some in a kiss with Rei, it paled in comparison to the sensation of having her mouth directly peed in. The splashing sensation against her tongue, that intensely fresh warmth, the feeling of pure embarrassment. Asuka wanted to be a slut. Wanted to suck cock and get pissed on and get fucked. She wanted to do all the things Rei did and she didn't want to feel bad for any of it. That much had become all she craved, the pleasure she needed most, and she was totally unable to contain that now. She understood her desires plainly, and she knew exactly how to get them.</p><p>It was her turn to share in the love. Once the piss stopped, she pulled Rei into a kiss, this time taking the lead on it and pushing some of the acrid urine into her fellow pilot's mouth. Rei clung to her even more tightly, delight burning through her as it became clearer that she was delighted with Asuka's direction and wanted to encourage her deeper. Everything was going just as hoped, and all the girls needed to do now was zero in on the very essence of pure joy together.</p><p>This time, they pushed forward to share the cock, mouths pressing against the sides it in unison, Rei fondling Asuka's chest through her blouse as and Asuka clumsily doing the same. Every doctor and relative along her transition hadn't been half as affirming and encouraging now of Asuka's femininity as Rei was in telling her to be a massive slut, and somehow, she found vindication in that. Nobody could make her feel more like a girl than the one telling her to be herself, which in hindsight sounded obvious and infuriating, but it was still a lesson that Asuka had needed to find her way into learning, roundabout and depraved a place as it had been. Now, sharing a cock with the girl soon to become her best friend and partner in slutty crime, she was ready, and right where she wanted to be.</p><p>It was hours later when the girls left the glory hole. Asuka's belly was full of piss and cum, but importantly, so was Rei's. What Asuka didn't have anymore was shame. Hesitation. Self-loathing. Her prudish judgments over her own desires were gone, and she walked out a more confident, happier girl, ready to experience life as intensely as she could.</p><p>Misato said she wanted to have 'a talk' with her later that night. Asuka had high hopes it would involve her getting fucked, and fortunately for Asuka, that was exactly what Misato had in mind. Asuka's slutty endeavors started at the glory hole, but they'd find their main anchor at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>